Under the Gun
Basic Plot Overview The Devil's Game began in 1887 in the middle of the Old Western era, trapping 52 people in a world of chaos. They were unknowingly assigned the identity of a trump card and imbued with unique, supernatural abilities based on their circumstances prior to the game's beginning; after a year of bloodshed and torture, only 12 yet remain, and it seems the game is just getting started. Devil's Game Source and Questions ''How did the Devil's Game come to be? There was a vicious and violent murderer who lived in 1874, known as the Red Devil. Rumor has it, he was obsessed with playing cards and challenging others to games where he'd typically always win. He killed a total of 52 people and assigned his targets with card associations, a full standard deck. He made a grave mistake in angering one particular man, who took it upon himself to kill him. His blood landed on five cards in particular: the Eight of Clubs, Eight of Spades, Ace of Clubs, Ace of Spades, and a Joker card. The Joker card was the most drenched as he held it in his hand still while in the process of laying down his cards. Upon his death, the Red Devil cursed the hand to which he died wielding - the Dead Man's Hand. His complete card deck was discovered and taken by a young teenager by the name of Calvin Martin who cleaned it off for use. Throughout the years, a total of 119 people ended up wielding the Dead Man's Hand, though 67 of these people died prior to 1887. 13 years later, in 1887, Calvin had decided to burn the card set because of his claim that they were haunted. Upon burning them, the Red Devil's soul was freed and conjured back to reality. Thus, he then altered reality and created the Devil's Game, cursing the 52 people still alive who wielded his hand - the Dead Man's Hand - and imbuing them with supernatural abilities that always led to their demises and an association with a playing card. The last few remaining - the Aces Over Eights - would inevitably reform his Hand and allow him to... One thing remains unresolved, however: the other Joker card that pairs with Red Devil's, which means there is a 54th member involved in some form. ''How did they acquire these very specific, random abilities? All abilities harnessed by the characters are based on what they were experiencing prior to being imbued before the Devil's Game initially began. For example, if one were boarding a train at the time and had that thought in their mind, they then have the ability to manipulate trains, and perhaps, technology. ''What happens if an Ace Over Eight is killed before they become the final four? The murderer of the Black Four assumes the identity of the one they killed, enhancing their own abilities each time. The Black Four are never fully murdered like the rest are due to their specific importance. Plans Character Plans *'Scottie Cassidy -''' the last of the Hearts Suit. Trying to seek out the murderer of his family and live a normal life outside of the Game, and finds it very trying. *'Lloyd Vaughn' - part of the Spades Suit, which has 6 members remaining. A lover of Margaret's, he enjoys messing around with people and swiftly making enemies. *'Margaret' Downes - part of the Spades Suit. Uses her seductive and emotional manipulative abilities to get her way out of and into almost any kind of circumstance. Enjoys the life of luxury that she has. *'Wind Blows -' the second to last of the Clubs Suit. He is a Native American. Allied with Scottie who he saved from a skirmish with Lloyd; the two did not know each other prior. Mysterious background *'Claire Cassidy' - originally the 10-year-old daughter of Scottie who died at the wake of the Game. Because of this, she transcended death and became a ghost. She has been spying on her father for some time and trying to find out the purpose of the Game. *'Calvin Martin' - has the unique identity of the Joker, and the creator of the Devil's Game. Though typically never physically present, because of how different this particular reset is, he assumes a physical form and actively participates to ensure the reset happens. Character Abilities *Scottie has the INITIAL ability to manipulate bullets by making them either explode on impact or change direction. Accessible via firing his weapon. **Upon gaining the identity of the Ace of Clubs, Scottie gains the ability to manipulate all forms of weaponry and can duplicate his own gun. *Lloyd has the INITIAL ability to slice through the air and, duee motions of his knife, project air that strikes his targets as if he were slicing them physically. **Upon gaining the identity of the Ace of Spades, Lloyd gains the ability to cut the life out of any living thing '''which allows him to remove the very life essence of any human, animal, etc. *Margaret has the ability to '''manipulate the emotion and mental states of others. For example, she can tap into the pleasures of others to control them. *Wind Blows has the ability to teleport at will '''based on where his arrows land. If he at a nearby wall, he will teleport there. Accessible via his bow/arrow. *Calvin '''knows the card associations of all 52 people '''and is able to '''eternally reset the universe to continue the Game when the Black Four are the final ones remaining. *Claire's ability is unique in that it has been accessed post-mortem; her ability is to transcend death, and thus she lives as a ghost and unable to interact with the physical world. Like Calvin, she also knows the card associations of all 52 people. Characters Main Characters *'Scottie Cassidy' (assigned Seven of Hearts, takes on the identity of Ace of Clubs ''later AFTER Lloyd) *'Lloyd Vaughn''' (assigned'' Four'' of Spades, takes on the identity of Ace of Spades later BEFORE Scottie) *'Margaret Downes' (assigned Eight of Spades) *'Claire Cassidy '(assigned Joker) *'Wind Blows' (assigned Eight of Clubs) *'Calvin Martin' (assigned Joker) Minor Characters *Original Ace of Spades *Original Ace of Clubs *Ten of Spades *Five of Spades *Three of Spades *Seven of Diamonds